


Becoming Family

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Series: Becoming Family [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Returning home from vacation Adoption Making plans to become a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: As Rafael and Sonny return from a well deserved vacation,  Rita comes to tell them about the client she is currently representing and how her client is looking for someone to adopt the twins that she is expecting. Will they do it and have a family of their own?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Becoming Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173464
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the idea of Rafael and Sonny becoming parents and this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so this story is the first of a series showing them all becoming a family and their lives together!

As Rafael and Sonny were just returning home once again, following their vacation which was a celebration break away for them both for their second wedding anniversary and also celebrating Sonny's promotion to senior SVU ADA, on top of that an extra celebration was added to the list when just as they were leaving for their vacation, they had a phone call to tell them that they had been approved for them being adoptive parents.

When they got off the elevator on the floor where their apartment was, laughing together and feeling so relaxed from a very enjoyable time away together, it was soon cut short when they noticed someone standing outside their apartment door and when they turned around it was Rita Calhoun, as they approached her, Rafael sighed and said: "What do you want Rita, you do know that we've still got another couple of days off before we're due back at work again?"

She answered, "Yes I do know that, but I need to talk something through with the two of you first."

With that Rafael took the apartment keys from his pocket and after opening the door, he indicated that she should go in, as she did so the two men looked at each other and rolled their eyes at one another.

While Sonny then took their bags into the bedroom, Rafael headed straight into the kitchen and as he began to sort out getting the coffee maker going he said "So what is it that you want to talk to us about?"

She answers "Well, while you've been away a big case has come up, now rather than representing the defense, I'm representing the victim because of all the trouble that the family has been causing for her. The case itself is that her father is on trial for having beaten her up pretty badly because of her being pregnant, everything with the pregnancy is fine and they have been keeping a close eye on her throughout it all, she was originally going to keep the baby as she and the father were going to bring it up together, but with the way that her father threatened him too over everything, he broke things off with her and has since disappeared, at the last check-up they discovered that she is expecting twins, so she has now admitted that she doesn't think that she will be able to cope with two babies on her own and is looking to having them adopted, I came to you because of you being approved for adoption to give you a chance of taking the babies before anyone else."

He says "Ok, but you know that we will have to talk all of this through."

Sonny then comes into the kitchen and upon hearing what Rafael has said he asks "What are we going to have to talk over?"

Rafael then tells him "While we've been gone there's been a big case and Rita here representing the victim, who is pregnant and because of us having been approved for adoption she thought that we might be interested in it, the thing is the girl is expecting twins."

Sonny then asks "How long do we have to think about this?"

Rita answers "You can have as long as you both need, but as long as you don't leave the decision so long that Freya is quite far into the pregnancy and worrying about who is going to end up taking the baby. I didn't tell her anything about the both of you, but I have said that I may know someone that might be interested in adopting her babies and she did say that she would be willing to meet whoever they were if that was what they wanted and that they could ask anything they wanted too."

Rafael says "Let us think about things and we will get back to you as soon as we can, I'll possibly call you at some time tomorrow so that I can let you know how we're going with it all."

She then says " Look I don't want to influence you too much with this decision but if you do want to just hear what she's been going through, then she will be giving evidence in the morning and I can always text you to let you know what time she's going to be doing so."

Rafael says "We'll see and I promise that we will have a good talk about this, once we've got some food and drink inside us, as it has been a long journey back home again."

Rita gets up from her seat at the breakfast bar stool that she had been sitting on, as she does so Rafael asks her if she would like a coffee, but she tells him that it was ok as if she stayed any longer she would most probably end up influencing them over their decision on taking the babies or not, so with that the two men see her out.

In the end, the two of them have their coffee and then end up ordering a takeout, which they eat together while sitting on the sofa together as they then begin to discuss Rita's proposal of them adopting the babies.

As they Finnish their food, Sonny takes out the takeout containers to throw them away, when he comes back again and hands Rafael the glass of scotch that he had poured out for him, then as he sat down he took a sip from the bottle of beer that he had got for himself.

After taking his sip of the scotch, Rafael says "Before we make any decisions about this, do you think that we'd better get Caroline onto this?"

"It might be worth it, but do you honestly think that we could manage with twins, I know that we will have to think about getting a bigger apartment or even a house because there won't be enough room for us all here, and the question is, would we be able to make the move in time if we would be lucky to find a new place that is? Plus we have our jobs to think about too."

Rafael says "Well at least with me now at Fordham and only doing the occasional case I am around more than I probably would have been, and even though I know that this is our decision ultimately, we will also have to talk things over with our friends and families, no doubt your mom and dad along with my mom will end up being the doting grandparents as much as possible and will be more than willing to help us out when we need it along with your sister's as well, and we can sort out child care too, seeing as we know enough people with children that would be able to recommend sitters for us and things like that, but I  
Think that if we do get Caroline on board with this, she should be able to help us with sorting out a new place to live perhaps and things like that."

Sonny then gets up and goes to get a legal pad from the table, before joining Rafael back on the sofa once more as he then says "Let us sort out a list for the morning at least of jobs that we can at least sort out if we do this."

With that, the two of them then go through everything and make a list of people they will have to talk to about everything and all the plans that they need in place if they do end up going ahead with the adoption.

By the time they decide on calling things a night and heading for bed, it seems that they have decided that with an informal chat with Rita and her client they might be close to agreeing that they will be the ones to adopt Freya's babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they meet with Rita and Freya, Rafael and Sonny reach a decision about having a family and begin putting things in place so that they can make a new life together.

In the next few weeks or so things moved on quite quickly, with them soon finding their new apartment.

The new apartment was just perfect as it was on the ground floor, with a fairly biggish garden for New York, but the whole thing covered three floors in all.

On the ground floor, it was all open plan with the kitchen dining area and lounge, which looked out onto the decking and garden.

The next floor had the master bedroom with an en suite bathroom, along with two more bedrooms and the main bathroom.

On the top floor was another bedroom with an en suite and an open plan area, which had a fantastic view of the area from the balcony that came off of it.

While they were waiting to find out if they had got the apartment or not the two men then met with Rita and also Freya.

Even though they had ended up going to watch her on the witness stand, because of the both of them deciding that they should know everything if they were going to end up adopting the babies so that when they were old enough and asking questions about their mom, they would be able to tell them.

A few weeks later they finally agreed that they would meet with Rita and Freya at a local café for an informal chat over a coffee.

Over the coffee and the time that they spent together, they learned that even before what had happened with the boyfriend, she'd had plans to attempt to leave home anyway, because the religious group that her parents had belonged to had its origins in the tone of the Catholic church, but as the lawyer in the case had tried to make out that they were apart of the church, the group had nothing to do with it, and for a long time, she had been getting scared that it was just becoming more like a cult and she wanted out.

She had planned to try and get out of there and was then hoping that she could finish school and eventually get herself to college and university so that she could then go onto become a doctor or nurse.

Rita then explained to them that for that plan her mom's sister had agreed to help with getting her out of there, seeing as their mom hadn't approved of this religious group either and had been concerned for her granddaughter, and between the two of them they were then planning on bringing her up between the both of them, but they knew that they wouldn't be able to cope with her being pregnant, so, for now, Freya was living with a friend of her aunt's.

Finally, after the meeting had ended, the two men headed for home and discussed what they were going to do and were they going to adopt the babies.

As they talked things through they ended up sitting together at the dining table with a legal pad each so that they could write the most important things down, on what Freya wanted to do in certain things and what they would do, which of course included paying for all of her medical expenses through the pregnancy.

Once they had completed the list Sonny said that he would get on with cooking some food, so Rafael said that he would go into their office and he would call Caroline about the possibility of getting an agreement together from their lists.

During the call Caroline said that from what they had given her she should be able to put something together in ways of a rough draft agreement drawn up the next day, and hopefully have it by the end of the day and she would then bring it over to them to look through the next night, but she would only do that if Sonny would agree to cook her favorite meal for her so that they could then eat together after they had gone through it all.

With that Rafael got up out of the desk chair that he had been sitting on, then going to the door of the kitchen he said "Son, Caroline said that she should be able to get a rough draft of the agreement done by tomorrow night and would bring it over to us to look through, but she will only do it if you will cook her favorite for her."

Rafael then laughs when in reply he gets an over-exaggerated sigh before he then finally says "Ok, tell her that I'll do it, but only if you make a call to Rita as well and give her the good news about us agreeing to the think adoption, seeing as I don't think she will be very happy with us if she just ends up finding things out about our plans via Caroline's letter with the agreement with it."

In answer, Rafael rolls his eyes and responds "If you insist I'll do it."

With that Rafael made his way back to the office again as he told Caroline that they would see her tomorrow night.

Once he had finished that call, he then got onto talking to Rita, telling her that they had made a decision and that they did want to adopt Freya's babies, so much so they had instructed Caroline to come up with an agreement, which she was going to be drawing up a rough draft of and would be bringing a copy of with her round to theirs the next night for he and Sonny to go over, before she then got a copy sent over to her once it had been done.

Rita then suggested that they made things so that she could be there as well because she would know within reason what Freya would say "Yes" or "No" too.

When they finish talking, he then leaves the office again, and is just in time for him to see Sonny putting the plates of food on the dining table, as he realizes that Rafael is there, they smile at one another, as Rafael then says "It looks as though you're going to have to add an extra person to the list of people joining us for dinner tomorrow night, as Rita has just said that she'd like to join us, seeing as she knows within reason what Freya would be willing to agree and not agree with, so that that way we might be able to come up with our agreement with her that bit quicker."

"That could be a good idea, I'll make sure that I get some extra things on the list so that we've got enough for me to cook, what do you want me to do over some dessert, do you want me to have a go at making something or do you think that we should just get some cannoli?"

Rafael answers "I'd say that we should perhaps get some cannoli, seeing as they are Caroline's favorites and you may end up winning Rita over with them too, if you don't get the chance to do anything about getting them, just order them and then let me know, as I'll go and collect them."

Just as Sonny then heads back into the kitchen once more, he stops first to place a soft kiss on Rafael's lips and says "Thank you." Before he then walks away.

The next day when Rafael got home from work, he was greeted by the gorgeous smell of food cooking as he opened the front door.

As he walked in, he put the box of cannoli down on the top of the cabinet that they used to put their shoes in when they came in the door, he began to take off his coat and hang it up, as he called out a "Hi" in response to the one he got from Sonny. 

Once he'd taken off his coat and shoes, he picked up the box and took it into the kitchen, where he put the box down once more, and then went over to where Sonny was cooking and after wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissed Sonny, before asking him if he needed any help with anything, but Sonny told him that he could just go and have a shower and change if that's what he wanted to do.

It was Caroline who arrived first, shortly followed by Rita.

To begin with, all of them went to sit in the lounge together, with the two ladies taking the chairs, while the two men sat together on the sofa, although just before joining Rafael on the sofa, Sonny asked everyone if they wanted a drink before they got into things, everyone said that they should all keep straight heads and should save it for later, but in the end, he did go off and made them all a cup of coffee.

As they got down to their discussions, they did surprise Rita when the two men said that even though they knew that Freya's aunt and grandmother were going to be paying the rent where she was living, they would take over and pay it instead.

As the discussions continued, they did in the end come up with what they thought would be a pretty good deal, which also included them paying for all of her medical expenses for the pregnancy, along with the rent, plus they also agreed that they would be putting some money into a trust fund for Freya too so that she could then put it towards her education.

Rita then told them that at the moment, Freya wasn't sure about what she wanted to do over wanting to stay in touch with them or not, so Rafael suggested that they just left in a provisional clause in there for now that whatever she wanted to do over it could be put in at a later date.

Once they had gone through everything, Caroline said that she would get it all sorted out and into the contract, then once it was drawn up she would send a copy round to them all, then they could have a meeting, once Rita had gone through everything with Freya so that they could then get the final version sorted out and signed.

Once that had been done, Caroline then got another lot of documents out of her bag & seeing the questioning looks that she was getting from the two men as she handed it over to them, she said "Ev nothing came through this morning, you just need to sign them and then the apartment will be yours, so congratulations to the both of you."

After that they gave everything a quick look through, seeing that nothing had been changed since the initial agreement, they both signed the documents and Caroline then got Rita to witness it.

Once she had done that, Rita then said " one on you two, let's get the good drink out and get some food, so that we can now have a celebration."

Which is of course what they all did and enjoyed a night together of good company and celebration.

Once the two women had finally left, leaving the two of them alone, they then sorted everything out with the things going into the dishwasher and putting it on, Sonny grabbed the bottle of champagne which had just enough left for them both to have a glass each, and after handing one of the glasses to Rafael, he said: "Let's drink a toast to our new apartment and our new life to come."

As they did that Rafael also added that this was going to be a new chapter of their lives together.


End file.
